warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Center
__TOC__ Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Appearance Progression ( Neutral ) States of Repair Command Center Thorium Capacity Command Center Mounted Command Turrets Upon reaching Level 7 the Command Center becomes a Platform for mounting Command Turrets. *Only 1 Command Turret may be mounted on the Command Center at a time. *There are 3 Command Turrets to choose from **The Blitz Turret, the Flood Turret or the Storm Turret Command Turret Comparison Tables Construction & Upgrade Level Limits Additional Functions The Command Center also give the Player access to several other Game Functions which are accessed through the "Right Click" Menu. Related Missions Update History *The reduced Upgrade Costs for Levels 11 & 12 in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 3 to 12 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the . *The reduced various Upgrade Times & Costs in the Game Update of Aug 23, 2017. *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 23, 2017. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The reduced its Upgrade Times for most levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 8 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015. *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 7 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 6 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012. *The Command Center added the Set Nickname Function in the Game Update of Apr 19, 2012 . *The Command Center was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *A Level 8 Command Center has 1,500,000 Health. *A Level 9 Command Center has ?,???,??? Health. *A Level 10 Command Center has 3,000,000 Health. *A Level 11 Command Center has 30,000,000 Health. *A Level 12 Command Center has 35,000,000 Health. *A Level 13 Command Center has ?,???,??? Health. Trivia *The Command Center releases the greatest number of Last Stand Defenders of any Building upon its destruction. *The Health of the Lv 11 Command Center is 10x greater than that of the Level 10. ( Ref ) *The Health of the Lv 12 Command Center was disclosed upon its release allowing for the calculation of levels 10 & 11. ( Ref ) *''Building Pixel Sheet Codes : Standard = 14 Corpus = 181 Sentinels = 180 Survivors = 172'' Quotes Rogue Faction Command Centers For More Information On This Topic See : Rogue Faction Command Center Related Pages FAQ '''Hit Expand to View This Section' *Is there any plan to release a new CC level w/ more platforms. **''The first easy question. Yes!'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) *Will we see a base size upgrade on next cc upgrade? **''It is absolutely one of the options we’re considering to mitigate the proliferation of buildings and the increased number of barricades.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 11/19/12 ) - 20th Nov - Introducing the Level 6 Command Center ( Official ) - Level 6 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Level 7 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Command Center 7 Discussion ( Official ) - Level 7 CC Discussion Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Patch Notes, Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Patch Notes that include Level 7 CC release. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/04/15 ) - Command Center Level 8 ( Official ) - Level 8 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) - Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 9 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - Command Center Level 11 ( Official ) - Level 11 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 08/23/17 ) - Command Center 12 ( Official ) - Level 12 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 03/07/18 ) - Command Center 13 Briefing ( Official ) - Level 13 CC Introduction. Gallery - Upgrade Messages CC-Lv2-MessageBox.png|Level 2 Message CC-Lv3-MessageBox.png|Level 3 Message CC-Lv5-MessageBox.png|Level 5 Message CC-Lv6-MessageBox.png|Level 6 Message CC-Lv7-MessageBox.png|Level 7 Message CommandCenter-Lv08-Message.png|Level 8 Message Gallery - Misc CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv6-Below.png|Left Click Menu Levels 1 thru 6 CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv-7.png|Left Click Menu Level 7 - No Blitz CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv-7-WithBlitz.png|Left Click Menu Level 7 - With Blitz CC-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint ( 8 x 8 ) CC-Lv11-LargePic.png|Large Pic Level 11 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate-02-04-2015.png|Game Update: Feb 04, 2015 Level 8 Upgrade Command Center Upgrade Level.png|Level 8 Announcement Level 8 email command center.png|Level 8 Email Announcement|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7pcwAWdT2c GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update: Dec 23, 2015 Level 9 Upgrade GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 10 Upgrade GameUpdate 12-22-2016.png|Game Update: Dec 22, 2016 Level 11 Upgrade Gallery - Animated CC-Free-Upgrade.gif|Free Upgrade for Returning Players After a Long Absence from WC Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:A to Z